Type 97 Chi-Ni
The Type 97 Chi-Ni is a tier 1 Japanese light tank and is the starter for the Japanese tech tree. About Developed by Osaka Artillery Arsenal as a replacement for the Type 2589. The Type 97 Chi-Ni and the Chi-Ha underwent combined trials in 1937. The Experimental Medium Tank Chi-Ni (試製中戦車 チニ Shisei-chū-sensha chini) was a prototype Japanese medium tank. Initially proposed as a low-cost alternative to the Type 97 Chi-Ha medium tank, it never saw production as peacetime budgetary limitations evaporated with the outbreak of war with China and the more powerful and expensive Type 97 Chi-Ha was accepted over the Type 97 Chi-Ni. Playstyle SoonTM Pros * Fairly good reload speed. * A very small profile. Cons * Very weak armor protection. * Very low health pool compared to other starters. * Weak penetration value. Trivia * This was added long after the Japanese tree was added, meaning the tree didn't have a starter tank until later on. * Despite being designated a Medium tank, it is referred to as a light tank in-game. * Oddly enough, instead of having a 57 mm gun, it has a 37 mm gun. Category:Japan Real-Life Trivia * It was the direct competitor to the Type 97 Chi-Ha Medium tank. History In 1938, the Japanese military began looking for a replacement for the ageing Type 95 Ha-Go light tank. High ranking members of the military had a preference for more lightly armored infantry support vehicles. As such, two medium tank projects were put forward, with specific guidelines set. These were: a maximum weight 10 tonne, 20mm maximum armour thickness, 3 man crew, maximum speed 27 km/h (17 mph), trench crossing capability of 2200 mm upgraded to 2400mm with a ditching tail and armament consisting of a 57 mm gun and one machine gun. Development Under the working name of Medium Tank Project Plan 2, The Type 97 Chi-Ni (試製中戦車 チニ Shisei-chū-sensha chini) was submitted by Osaka Army Arsenal. It was a low cost alternative to its competition, the Type 97 Chi-Ha, made by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. The Chi-Ni was envisioned as a smaller, lighter alternative to the Chi-Ha, and was easier and cheaper to produce. The prototype was completed early 1937, taking part in trials against the Chi-Ha soon after. It featured a number of cost-cutting features. It was of mostly welded construction, Its drive wheels, idler wheels and tracks were the same as those used on the Type 95 Ha-Go. For a time it was tested with the Ha-Go’s suspension, but it was soon apparent that it did not support the longer chassis well enough. Losing to the Chi-Ha Prototype At the time of its conception, the Chi-Ni was considered the superior tank as it was so much lighter and cheaper to build. However, whilst the Chi-Ni and Chi-Ha trials were in progress, the Marco Polo Bridge Incident occurred on July 7th 1937, marking the start of the Second Sino-Japanese War. Peacetime budgetary limitations evaporated with the outbreak of these hostilities with China. With this, the somewhat more powerful and expensive Type 97 Chi-Ha was accepted for development and service as the Imperial Japanese Army’s new medium tank. The Type 97 Chi-Ha would go on to become one of Japan’s most highly produced tanks. Only one Chi-Ni prototype was ever built and its fate is unknown. It is likely that it was broken down and recycled with its parts put back into circulation. Gallery Category:Light Tanks Category:Tier 1 Category:Non-Premium Category:Medium Tanks Category:Starter Tank